<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i thought we had more time by cashewdork (cashewbean)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449252">i thought we had more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewdork'>cashewdork (cashewbean)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewdork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Should I be happy that you've recovered, or sad because you don't remember me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686892</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i thought we had more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up from something shifting under my head. Once quick glance reminds me that I’m still in the hospital, and the thing that shifted is actually the legs of the person who is currently occupying the shitty hospital bed. </p><p>One more glance tells me that the same girl who was unconscious for the past three days is now wide awake and leaning upright against the bed. </p><p>“You’re awake!” I hurriedly press the button to call the nurse. “I was so worried you’d never wake up–”</p><p>“Where am I? What happened?”</p><p>“You’re in the hospital. The accident was a few days ago–you’ve been unconscious since then. You took a hard hit to your head.”<br/>
<br/>
“The accident...”</p><p>“The car accident, remember? We were crossing the street and the car didn’t see us–you pushed me out of the way.”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yeah, you did.” I smile softly at her. It’s a weird feeling to be smiling again. The days after the accident were some of the worst of my life. Seeing her on the hospital bed–all pale and bruised–it was too much. It was too much like before.</p><p>I still couldn’t bring myself to leave her, even for a second.</p><p>I take my time to look at her now. She’s sitting upright against the bed, sporting bandages and faded bruises. Her hair is clean, blonde and pink strands tangling together. Her eyes are wide open, but laced with confusion. I furrow my brows.</p><p>“Amy? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I–” She winces slightly. “I’m sorry, but...who are you?”</p><p>I freeze. I desperately want to believe that this isn’t true, that she will just get up from her bed and we’ll walk out hand in hand like we always do. But the look in her eyes tells a different story. </p><p>“I’m really sorry–I–You seem familiar, but I don’t quite remember–”</p><p>I almost miss the Nurse and the Doctor who rush in then. I should stay and tell her who I am, who we were, but I can’t speak, can’t move. Everything is numb.</p><p>There are no words to describe the years of friendship, laughter, trust, and love that was present between us. I could try, but it would never be enough. </p><p>Instead, I ran.</p><p>I slip out of the room as the medical staff rush in, a blur of white coats and various medical equipment. The door shuts behind me and I take off running. Nobody tries to stop me–they’ve probably all seen this kind of behavior before.</p><p>The main doors burst open and a rush of cold air hits my face. I choke on my breath, slowly freezing in place. My thoughts are all jumbled–I lean against the side of the massive hospital building and stare at my hands. </p><p>Years of <em>us</em>–lost in the span of days. I learned early on that the time we share with loved ones is fleeting–my parents showed me that. I almost want to laugh at the irony of the situation.</p><p>I thought we had more time.</p><p>I don’t laugh. I don’t cry either–I’m not sure why. My chest hurts and my eyes burn, but no tears come. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>